In the disclosure pertaining to U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,614, granted Jan. 27, 2004, Apparatus for Testing Co-Efficient of Friction of A Road Surface, the frame of the apparatus is re-positioned by hand for its next cycle or operation. This invention is an improvement over the tripping and the manual re-cocking of the mechanism in the noted patent as well as providing for a mechanism that is suitable for efficiently re-positioning a variety of apparata which require re-positioning after a cycle or step of operation.
In the disclosure of the noted patent, a tripping mechanism mounted on the rear of the apparatus releases the apparatus in its cycle or operation from an upper position to a lower position. The apparatus is then repositioned to its upper or operational position by hand-raising the rear end of the apparatus so that its tripping mechanism would once again be cocked for the next cycle or step of operation of the apparatus.